


【KKH】爱生活爱天敌爱能苗爱豹豹

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: [人兽预警！！！人兽！！！是重口的人兽！！]*兽形花豹51X人形小熊猫24  （有耳朵有尾巴）*兽形配人形你们懂的请千万！注意！避雷！！！千万避雷！！避雷！！*小熊猫小朋友不要轻易模仿！花豹是天敌！要保护好自己！X
Kudos: 38





	【KKH】爱生活爱天敌爱能苗爱豹豹

“你是不是怕我？”  
看着把自己逼到角落一脸严肃的班上一霸，小熊猫浑身抖如筛糠，吓得差点哭出来。  
“这这这这这不是应该的嘛……”刚委委屈屈的小奶音从捂住脸的爪子下面闷闷地响起，“我们是天敌呀……”  
“……”  
光一气结。  
他从刚入学就看上了眼前这只可爱满分的小熊猫了，圆溜溜的大眼睛看自己一眼他都能心脏狂跳半天，那毛茸茸的小耳朵让他每每都想冲过去揉揉啃啃，还有那只又大又蓬松的尾巴……每次他笑着的时候，光一都忍不住跟着一起傻笑，然而每当看到自己刚都会吓得如同受了惊的兔子一样立刻躲开，别提多扫兴了。  
虽然自己是只花豹，但这也不是自己的错呀！  
“我跟你保证，我不吃小熊猫。”光一继续两手撑着墙把香香软软的小朋友圈在怀里，忍不住在他脑袋上嗅嗅，“永远都不吃。”  
凉凉的气息在耳边很近的地方，刚缩了缩脖子觉得耳根有点发烫，他分开手指从指缝露出了那双乌溜溜的大眼睛，怯怯地问：“真、真的嘛……？你认真的？你保证？”  
其实他心里还是挺喜欢光一的，有点霸道有点小坏，体育很好，而且长得帅极了，他知道班里半数以上的毛茸茸们都喜欢他。  
就连最胆小的兔子妹妹也很苦恼地跟他吐槽，要不是怕被吃掉，她早就递情书了。  
然而作为自己的直系天敌（？），害怕的本能让刚平时只能远远地偷偷看他。看他英俊的侧脸，看他修长有力的尾巴，看他……  
“诶？”  
猛地觉得身后一痒，刚从自己的小心思里面醒过神来，发现自己毛茸茸的大尾巴已经不知道什么时候被光一的尾巴钩住了，正以一种十分亲昵的姿态暧昧地磨蹭着。  
阵阵酥麻从尾巴根扩散到腰间，他一下就有点站不住了。  
“我喜欢你啊，笨蛋。”光一苦恼地圈着他，啃啃他橙色的小耳朵低声道，“不要拒绝我好不好？我会对你好的。”  
可能是他低沉的嗓音太迷人吧，总之稀里糊涂地，小熊猫就成了他的恋人。  
一开始刚还战战兢兢地、第一次约会的时候连手都不敢拉，但是游乐园里人太多他一下子就被挤开了，眼看着光一离他越来越远，他慌得一把抓住了光一的尾巴。  
光一一个激灵炸了毛，这一抓都把他抓硬了……  
“你来，走在我前面。”光一隐忍着冲他伸出手，把他拉到自己身前带着他挤过人流。被他从后面抱住，刚感觉自己浑身都在冒汗。  
不知道是怕的还是害羞的……  
光一为了早日吃到心爱的小熊猫，当真是使劲浑身解数宠他疼他几乎把他当做二级残废那么照顾着（？），刚慢慢地习惯了他的亲近，由一开始畏畏缩缩任他牵着变成了可以兴高采烈主动拉着他的手蹦跳着带他一起走。  
在正式交往一个月之后，光一暗自舔舔尖牙，他觉得差不多是时候了，小熊猫已经可以吃了。

在被他带回家的时候，刚就隐隐约约感觉到，有什么事情要发生了。他虽然害羞外加有点害怕，但也没有拒绝。自己早就性成熟了，说句羞羞的话，他还曾经不少次偷偷想着光一缩在被子里干坏事，就算没在一起的时候也想过。他羞怯地想象着光一按住自己、用牙齿死死叼住自己的皮毛狠命压在身下，摆动他纤细坚韧的腰猛力抽插……每每勾勒出这种场景都会令他陶醉到无法自拔。  
但是最近每次舒服出来之后都觉得惆怅——明明都有了男朋友了竟然还要自己动手！  
现在可好了，今晚光一能帮自己舒服了！  
光一看着他遮掩不住的兴奋，自己也不由得雀跃起来。他跟刚一起做了晚餐，然后特意喂他喝了点酒，随后就把醉醺醺软绵绵瘫在自己怀里撒娇的小熊猫抱到浴室去洗刷了干净。  
“呜……？扣酱……扣酱……嘻嘻……”  
小熊猫搂着光一的脖子在他颈间爱娇地蹭来蹭去，整个人都骑到了他身上。  
“刚，我们的第一次……我可不可以变回兽型？”光一捏捏他的屁股柔声问，“我是认真的，你知道的。”  
“唔……兽型？好呀！”  
刚是明白的，他们虽然能够变出人型，但是最重视的还是最初的兽型形态。光一能够提出这个来说明他在乎自己、是认真想跟自己在一起的，可是……  
如果自己变成兽型的话，身体那么小，会不会被插裂啊……  
仿佛能够感觉到他的犹豫，光一安抚地亲亲他红润的小脸蛋柔声说：“没关系，你现在还小，等你再大一点，我们再……正式签伴侣契约好不好？”  
“嗯……好……”  
所以当刚幸福地眯着眼睛瘫软在床上打算享受、却发现自己的天敌出现在很近的地方对自己豹视眈眈，吓得他瞬间酒醒尖叫着连滚带爬地想要逃离那只危险的花豹。  
“吼——”  
光一想让他不要走，可惜出声之后他才意识到，刚好像更怕了……他筛糠似的哆嗦着看上去都快晕过去了！  
人形的时候还好，光一变了兽型之后压迫感直线上升，吓得刚一时间都没反应过来自己还有个恋人是只花豹。  
“……喵~”光一没办法，只好用脑袋拱拱他软绵绵地喵了一声。刚吓得紧紧闭着眼睛，半天没感觉到疼才渐渐反应过来，好像隐隐约约记得光一说要变回兽型跟自己做来着哦……  
“喵~~咪呜~~呼噜噜……”  
光一一边呼噜着一边使劲儿往刚怀里拱，随后舔舐起了他的脖颈。粗糙的舌头舔过布丁似的软滑的皮肤，好在他已经很体贴地把倒刺都收好了不会弄痛他。  
“呜……别、你别这样……”  
陌生的湿漉漉的感觉蔓延开来，还有一股食肉动物特有的野兽的气息，刚有些拒绝地想要推开他的爪子。他觉得自己现在正处于危险当中，毕竟天敌的血盆大口近在咫尺，他不害怕是不可能的啊！  
无奈光一这个时候没有办法说人话，只能一边低低地“呼噜噜”撒娇一边安抚地舔舐他。光裸的身体还在略微颤抖，光一伏在他身上压着他，意图用温暖的皮毛给他一点安慰。  
花豹的皮毛并不像其他小动物那样顺滑，有些粗厚，但是摩擦在皮肤上面却渐渐令刚的胸口燃起了一簇火苗。星星点点的欲念从四肢传来，他刚才洗过澡之后就没有穿衣服了，此时毫无防备的下身被压住，光一还故意地扭着腰腹磨蹭他半硬的肉棒，磨得他一激灵一激灵地发抖。胸前两点也不由得涨硬起来渴求着更多触碰，刚迷茫地放空了眼神，红润的小嘴半张开来热乎乎地喘着气。  
他慢慢伸出手去环抱住光一毛茸茸的肩膀，一点点抚摸着他的皮毛想让自己熟悉适应对方。因为紧张而超速的心跳终于缓缓放慢下来，他感觉安稳了一点，眯起眼睛温柔地摸摸他的脑袋。  
光一低声呜咽着将他完全拢在身下，刚埋头在他怀中嗅嗅，他要记住，这是他的恋人的味道。  
野兽发情的气息刺激得他有些蠢蠢欲动，悄悄分开了腿想要夹住光一的身体。性器与皮毛直接接触到了一起，随着光一有节奏的呼吸，腹部的软毛摩擦着他敏感的茎身与头冠处未被别人触碰过的部分，刚的呼吸急促了一些，他贪婪地将腿又打开了一些，让光一的下身完全嵌入进来。  
鲜红细长的凶器悄悄从皮毛中探出头来，光一觉得时机差不多了，往下挪了一点身体，很快毛茸茸的嘴巴蹭到了胸口，他用舌尖舔舐着刚挺立肿胀地乳尖，尖牙小心翼翼地在附近勾拉、时不时轻轻触碰一下，刺痛让刚颤抖着硬得更加厉害。  
“呜~~扣酱……好刺激……啊嗯~~！”  
甜蜜的叫唤响起，刚放下了警惕与害怕沉浸在了快感当中。  
光一仔仔细细地舔过他的小肚子，随后就看到了直翘着湿漉漉的肉棒。他干脆用灵巧的舌头将棒子卷住不断抽拉，刚立刻崩溃一般大喊起来。茎身处还好，但性器顶部完全抵在了光一舌根那片钝钝的肉刺之上，那些磨人的凸起接连不断骚扰他敏感的沟槽与顶端小孔，疼痛的刺激瞬间就将他逼到了射精边缘。  
淡淡的咸腥在口中扩散，光一有些笨拙地吸吮着他，摆动头部摇晃着裹着他的肉棒用舌头揉捻，时不时露出一点鲜红泛着水光的柔嫩皮肤，不过一会儿的功夫刚就坚持不住排山倒海一般的快感，整个腰部都挺起激颤着、一股股浓稠的精液顺着顶端的小孔喷射出来。  
“呜……哈啊……啊……光一……”  
刚迷离地瘫软在了床上。如此刺激的欢愉几乎抽干了他全身的力气。而光一则咂咂嘴品着口中残留的味道。他满口都是浓郁的香腻气息，一时间情欲躁动得越发猛烈，他焦躁地甩甩尾巴，又埋头舔起了他粉嫩柔软的囊袋，吸着两颗小球用不那么尖锐的前齿轻轻啃磨。  
“啊啊啊别、别咬！呜……？进、进去了！不要！”  
刚软绵绵的挣扎完全没有被光一放在心上。他的舌头已经卷起成了筒状硬是塞进了自己在浴室用手指扩张过的后穴中。感受到被后面的挤压，光一兴奋得棒子都来回跳了几下。虽然自己豹子形态比人形要细长一点，不过也要比舌头卷要粗呢。  
简单润滑了一下之后他就重新爬了起来压在了刚身上。早已被勾得欲火满身的刚被皮毛摩擦过身体又激起一阵战栗，刚刚高潮的余韵还未散去，一波新的快感刺激已经袭来。一时间有些情难自禁，他双腿大开地夹住了光一细瘦的腹部。  
花豹的性器前半都是尖锐光滑的，所以当头部抵住湿润的穴口时，刚几乎没有意识到自己就要被吃掉了。他还完全意识不到危险地张腿圈住他的腰，这才感觉到似乎光一已经使了力气在慢慢顶入。  
肿胀勃起的性器尺寸也是可观的，发胀的撕裂感轻微地传来，刚呜咽着摇着脑袋想要躲开。光一明白他的意思，于是暂时停了动作，温柔地舔舐着他湿润的眼角。  
滑而尖细的龟头在褶皱间反复进出，直到他适应一些后才又缓缓推入。相当湿润的甬道并没有明显地排斥他的入侵，光一兴奋得喘息着尾巴狂甩、“绑绑绑”地敲打着床铺，随后摸到了刚橙色的大尾巴死死缠住。  
“呃嗯~~！！不要、光一……我的尾巴……啊呜~~不行、不……不行！”  
拉扯间快感蔓延，光一却不再理会他欲拒还迎的羞涩言语，在他体内越挺越深。  
性器后部逐渐变粗、并且还分布着细密的肉刺，这样可以勾住他们的交配对象让他们乖乖承欢。不过光一可舍不得弄痛了自己的小可爱，所以特意将那里的刺弱化了一些、消除了倒钩，只余下圆润的钝头不会勾破他细嫩的内壁。  
“呀！这、这是什……哈啊~~嗯……~~不、等……等等！我……”  
刚被肉刺吓坏了，那片区域粗壮异常正好卡在了敏感点附近，他僵硬着身体大气都不敢喘，因为就算呼吸也会带来轻微的挪动、更加刺激着那里。麻酥酥的酸软不顾他的意志四下里蔓延着，他连呼吸都带了颤。光一实在是太长了，他感觉自己已经快要被顶穿了，内脏都被推挤着有些酸软得难受。只是抵不过快感的麻醉，他很快也在意不了这些东西了。  
光一已经尝到了被紧裹的甜头，哪里还停得下来，他仰头低吼着连连顶弄两下将一根性器彻彻底底地整个楔进了刚的后穴中。被他操弄得腰臀激颤，刚嘴巴大张用力仰着头却喊不出声音，虽然他想要拒绝，然而身体却更加诚实地接纳着那根细长的凶器，连穴口都不断收缩夹弄着他，穴中更是激烈地绞着那根棒子。因为发情，他整个人都涨得红彤彤的，体温一再升高、心跳也快到让他晕眩的地步。  
柔韧的细腰拱起来将肉棒稍微抽出一点又快且狠地重新顶入，摩擦带来火热的痛感刺激着敏感带让刚再次尖叫着用力推着他的肩膀，但是他的力气哪里能比得过发情中的花豹，细长的性器在甬道内毫无怜惜地狂插猛捣，他分泌出了不少体液随着激烈的抽插被带出、沿着股缝将床铺湿了一大片，就连光一下腹地毛发也被打湿、贴在了皮肤上面蹭得东倒西歪。  
“啊啊~~啊……太、快……呜~~~不要、不要了……扣酱……嗯~~扣酱……坏……”  
刚哭哑了嗓子，他未经人事的后穴顺从地被操开猛干，肉刺不间断地刺激着他最敏感的地方将高潮的快感连成了一片，而最致命的是他红肿的性器也被光一的皮毛反复摩擦，那细软的毛发在柔嫩的皮肤上面留下的是可怕至极的刺激，那么一小会儿的时间他就又射了一次，然而后穴传来源源不断的快感让他根本没有空隙软下去，贴在小腹的肉棒肿胀地被动接受着摩擦，越发稀薄的精液一股股随着光一狠干的动作涌出来，让空气中的味道变得越发淫靡。  
毛茸茸的一双卵球急速拍打在湿漉漉的臀肉上、和着体液涌出而翻滚着的啧啧水声“啪啪啪”地响彻整个房间，光一越干越是兴奋，他欢快地反复舔舐着刚的脖子和脸庞，在他耳边撒娇似的呼噜个不停。虽然呼噜声是爱娇软萌，然而他下身的攻击速度却凶狠异常半点不曾减缓。  
刚用力扭动着腰主动将敏感点一次次送上、迎着他撞击着他的胯部，仿佛要将他夹断一般、娇嫩火烫的肠肉拥挤着绞紧了他。  
一波又一波的攻击如同雨点似的迅速且密集，刚腰下已经酸软到了极点，他混乱粗重的喘息与光一兴奋的低吼合在一起，忽的浑身一震大叫着绷紧了身体，紫涨的性器猛地喷出一股水柱来打湿了两人的胸膛。  
光一动作一滞，随即立刻反应过来，初次承欢的身体根本承受不住如此激烈的刺激，他竟然被自己干到潮喷……没想到啊！还以为要再多做几次、把他的身体催熟一点才会有这种表现呢。  
刚羞得浑身发烫恨不得昏死过去，但光一却很开心，他安抚地用嘴巴磨蹭着刚的嘴唇暂时停了动作，却很狡猾地将腹部压在了他的性器之上，让皮毛持续刺激着他敏感的地方，还坏心眼地扭着腰慢慢磨蹭。  
“别！别……别磨那儿……呜呜啊~~！又、又来……嗯！！~”  
又是一股强力的喷射打在皮毛上面，冲得光一痒痒的，他爱极了刚羞涩又淫乱地表现，一边兴奋地昂首大吼一边更加用力地捣入、疯狂地感受他紧致销魂的包裹。  
菊穴将艳红的凶器吸咬得紧紧的，光一不由叼住了刚的肩膀又很快松口，想起他现在未长皮毛而且皮肤柔嫩，就那么轻轻一叼已经划出了几道红痕，搞得自己心疼得无以复加，见他哭得满脸是泪，但是自己却处在高潮的边缘慢不下来，只好咆哮着再快冲了几十下，性器疯狂跳动着射出一注又一注的精液，将他体内为数不多的一点空隙也全部填满。  
“啊啊……热乎乎的……”  
刚侧过了头眯着眼睛，脸上露出极可爱的一点痴态，饥饿似的反复舔弄自己的嘴唇。  
然而光一这才第一次开荤，可爱的小熊猫怎么可能一次就吃够，此时就算射过一次也未疲软，只是顾及到刚可能会承受不住才暂时停歇下来。  
“烫……烫……”  
他的声音已经沙哑又虚弱，整个身体如同洗过澡似的湿淋淋的。光一安心地趴在他身上舔舔他的脸颊，腻人地呼噜了一阵。  
血肉骨髓都仿佛燃烧着灭不掉的火，就算精神上很疲惫，刚的身体却已经兴奋得处在发情状态。光一刚才勇猛的表现让他虽然害怕却也欲罢不能，想到那种尖锐可怕的快感，刚就有些头皮发麻，腰腹酸软得更厉害了。  
“你坏死了……”他搂着光一的脖子黏糊糊撒娇道，“明知道我、我是……第一次，还那么……一点都不温柔……”  
光一愧疚又怜爱地用嘴巴蹭蹭他撅起来的嘴唇，将人整个揉进怀里。厚实温暖的皮毛给了刚相当足的安全感，他休息了一阵之后觉得有了一些力气，他有些渴望地歪头看了看伏在自己身上休息的光一，眼中浮现起含着春意的水波，轻轻舔过红肿的唇瓣，主动扭着腰贴向他胯下蹭蹭，肉刺立刻刮蹭着敏感点让他舒适地呜咽出声。  
光一见他休息好了，用脸拱拱他，示意他趴过来，并把性器缓缓抽出。刚听话地翻了个身子，穴中满溢的浊液不受控制地涌出来，他立刻叫道：“哎……呃嗯~~你……慢点……啊啊~~”  
趴伏在床上的刚找回了一点兽形的感觉，他快乐地摇晃着腰臀一次次承受着光一的进攻，一时间恍若变成了他身下的母兽，温驯地等待他的灌溉、为他孕育后代……  
这个想法让他心脏狂跳，不由得伸手往自己的小腹摸去。呻吟声不断溢出，他抚着自己的肚子仿佛能够感受到光一每一记狠猛的插入，他可怜兮兮地软着嗓音求饶，呻吟声中却带着化不开的柔媚，刺激得光一眼睛都绿了。  
濡湿的蜜穴被高强度的操干打磨得火热一片，刚勉强支撑了一会儿又没了力气，上半身都软软地趴伏在了床上，只有臀部还高高翘起承受着他的猛攻。  
光一的第二次高潮来得又快又猛，滚烫的兽精让刚尖叫着向前爬去想要躲开，可光一用前爪按住了他，胯部抵在他的臀上一下下狠命地顶、将热液注入最深的地方。  
细弱的内壁被他强劲的喷射打得阵阵酥麻，刚黏软地呜咽着脑袋里面一片晕眩，他睁大眼睛也看不清眼前的景象，只有一团团不断翻涌的白光。光一在他肩背后不断舔弄，些微刺痛刺激着他的神经，他带着哭腔哽咽道：“不、不行了……扣酱，我、已经……不……呜呜……”  
光一虽然射过两次，却依旧没有满足，他心疼刚也只能让他在这个时候多多休息一会儿。  
身体疲惫至极却依旧敏感贪欢，刚害怕极了，他想要求饶，却只能发出甜腻的呻吟。他感觉到自己的身体已经到了极限，精力过度流失的结果就是……他没有办法再保持人形了！  
他会被光一插裂的！  
而此时他却突然听到了光一急促的声音：“Tsuyo乖，快吸收我的力量！”  
光一在刚才短暂地将上半身变回人类，说过话之后又飞速变了回去。但是刚听明白了，他意识到光一射给自己的也是不可多得的能量和养料，虽然害羞，却也只能乖乖听话，慢慢集中精神、在濡湿一片的后穴中汲取能量。  
这个时候光一也帮不上他什么忙，只能伏在他背上舔他以示安慰。  
很快刚就察觉到了不对，虽然力量是回来了、没有了变回原形的危险，但为什么他的身体烧得更厉害了？  
要是知道了他的想法光一绝对会暗爽暗笑不止：他发情时候射给他的兽精哪里是什么正经能量来源，不过这时候只要能爽就足够了。  
有一番交欢激烈地展开，刚完全被情毒麻痹了神志，满脑子都只有那最原始的运动……  
“吼——！！”  
不知过了多久，腹中的压迫让刚也没完没了地射个不停，稀薄的精水喷涌而出抽干了他的力量让他瘫软在床，而小腹也已经完全鼓了起来宛若怀孕初期一般。  
“干、穿了……呜……~~好舒服……”  
他趴在床上侧着脸快乐迷离地低喃。光一也满足地伏在他身上休息。肉茎慢慢缩小、滑出了他的身体，此时光一才抖了抖身子歪在一旁。谁知他才抽出来，刚就支持不住变回了小熊猫的样子。  
他太小了，只有光一一半那么大，小肚子圆滚滚的，还不断从后面涌出浓精，显然是他娇小的肠穴容不下那么多疼爱。  
光一好笑地变回了人形接着就提起了他的后腿催促道：“Tsuyo乖，快打个滚，滚一滚。”  
刚这时候脑袋反应慢极了，他不怎么明白为什么光一要让他打滚，但还是听话地在他的帮助下四脚朝天滚了滚。光一忍不住“噗嗤”笑出了声音，将小熊猫抱在怀里点点他湿润的小鼻子：“这样就吸收好啦，受孕的可能性会大很多哦。”  
“呜！”小熊猫受到了惊吓，浑身的毛都炸起来了。  
光一朗声大笑着抱着他去了卫生间清洗。两人泡在温热的水里，小熊猫趴在他胸口环抱着他的脖子昏昏欲睡。光一很认真地帮他洗过身上之后，心疼地叫醒他说：“Tsuyo快变回来，我帮你清理一下后面。你现在太小了，我用手指怕你会痛的。”  
刚红了红脸，他刚才实在是太怕光一又做一次、才变回小熊猫的。不过现在看来自己应该安全了，于是又变回人形，趴在光一身上分开了腿。  
“终于可以好好亲亲你了。”光一轻叹一声把住他的后颈探头吻上了他的唇，而手指也揉了揉臀瓣之后刺进了红肿的后穴中。  
“呜……”刚有些紧张，他实在是怕了刚才豹子的高强度运动，但很快又禁不住放松软下身体，沉迷在了接吻当中。  
手指在清理过之后，又很有技巧地四处按揉起来。刚搂紧了光一的脖子，被他揉得心神不宁。光一并没有提出任何要求，只是暗示地并起两指在穴中抽插着，随后挺腰去磨蹭他的小腹。  
刚被他逗得情欲高涨，挣开了他的嘴唇气喘吁吁地问：“要、要不……再……？”  
他羞得没有办法问完整，但对光一来说已经足够。光一分开他的腿将性器对准了穴口的位置，执着它扶着刚的腰慢慢向后坐去。这是个新鲜的姿势，虽然现在光一的那里要粗壮一点，但是刚刚被花豹彻底操开的后穴借着温水的润滑很好地接纳了他。  
“啊~~好涨哦……”刚完全坐下之后眯着眼睛摸摸小肚子感慨道。随即他主动地搂着光一的脖子前后蹭动起来。  
这次的欢爱比起刚刚的激烈来说更加温柔缠绵，光一配合着他的动作摩擦顶弄，看着刚骑在自己身上快乐地眯着眼睛呜咽也不由得笑起来。  
他的小宝贝真是太可爱了。  
“扣酱~扣酱亲亲……”  
刚喘息着凑近他堵住了他的唇。浴缸中水波荡漾，而情欲之海同样惊涛骇浪着，二人沉溺于无边的快感无法自拔。  
“扣酱，我喜欢你扣酱……好喜欢你哦……”  
经历了情事之后的小熊猫变得又软又甜，光一听了一箩筐可爱至极的情话心中大感满足，他抱住了刚直起身体将他压倒在了浴缸的另一侧。  
刚环抱着他健硕的肩背双腿大张期待着，果然光一加快了速度挺腰抽送，顶过他敏感的每一处角落。刚快乐地叫着扭腰配合他，整个人都紧紧地攀在了他身上。  
“Tsuyo……怀我的宝宝吧，给我生小豹子好不好？”光一气喘吁吁地啃咬着他的耳朵问。  
“嗯~~~才、不……不要！不能怀啦……”刚虽然体味着快感，却没有昏了头，害羞得拒绝道，“我是男、男孩子，怀不了……啊嗯~~”  
光一掰开他的臀肉向里硬顶，每顶一次就加问一遍：“好不好？好不好……好不好？嗯？Tsuyo……做我的母兽、怀我的孩子！”  
浴缸中水花四溅，刚被他顶得心都快跳出来、只顾又短又急地“啊啊”叫个不停，被他催的没办法了头晕脑胀之下还是答应下来，全身都羞得如同烧红的虾子似的。  
自己、明明是男孩子，怎么能怀孕呢？可是……可是好想试试看哦……  
试试看被光一干到怀孕，为他剩下一窝属于他们两个的小宝宝……  
“Tsuyo、Tsuyo、喜欢你……我喜欢你，我爱你！”  
光一低沉沙哑的嗓音中不知何时带了一点脆弱，他后腰酥麻到了极点，见刚张张嘴想要回应自己，立刻堵住了他的嘴巴，揽着他的腰又疯狂地猛插了十来下才飞快地抽出来，挺着腰射在他胸前。  
刚瘫软在浴缸里茫然地看着光一和他紫涨的性器，盯了一会儿忽然觉得自己应该害羞，连忙转开了眼。  
他有些别扭地问：“为什么最后、最后……拔出去了？”  
“因为清理起来还要让你再受一遍罪啊。”光一温柔地将他揽起，帮他再清理了一次才把人抱出来擦干身体。  
他抱着刚回到卧室的时候才看到床上已经是一片狼藉。扯掉床单、褥子也湿了。扯掉褥子……床垫都湿了。  
刚的脸已经红透了，偏偏光一还笑他：“你看看你，怎么水多成这样。”他羞恼地立刻红了眼眶，变回小熊猫扭头就跑。  
因为人形腿软跑不远……  
可惜他再跑也快不过花豹，光一变成豹子纵身一跃就将他扑在了身底下，随后叼着垂头丧气的小熊猫去了客房。  
两人都没有再变回人形，而是用最初的形态亲热地挨在了一块儿。光一用爪子拉回被子给他们盖好，然后将蜷缩成一团的小熊猫搂在怀里。  
小熊猫还没有原谅他，在他胸前的皮毛上咬了一阵泄愤，见光一没什么反应，才闷闷地抱住脑袋。光一歉意地帮他舔了舔毛，舔完脑袋舔后背，舔完后背伸出爪子给他翻一翻，用肉垫揉开他蜷缩在一起的手脚继续舔正面。  
很快就把闹脾气的小熊猫安抚好了揉搓舒服了，他这才恋恋不舍地停下来，侧躺在床上伸出了一只爪子。他没有亮指甲，毛茸茸的大爪子举在小熊猫脸前，而刚这时候才发现，原来光一的肉垫是很可爱的粉色。  
他伸出爪子来，轻轻地对在他的肉垫上，两人对过爪子之后，又碰了碰鼻子。小熊猫打了个呵欠，舔舔光一的嘴巴才缩回他怀里，枕着他温暖厚实的皮毛昏昏欲睡。  
“呼噜噜~”光一开心地再次呼噜起来，他用温暖又有节奏的呼噜声哄着小熊猫入睡，随后得意地眯起了眼睛。身子拱成了半圆，他把心爱的小熊猫牢牢圈在怀里。  
刚仿佛睡得不太踏实，他的尾巴不安地四处拂着，光一立刻用自己的尾巴绕上去，一圈一圈地、跟他紧紧纠缠在一起。  
刚看起来好像安了心，还露出了一个小小的、可爱的笑容，挨着光一睡熟了。


End file.
